Apples
by ProjectSynapse
Summary: Goku almost never wore boxers. This was one of the many things Vegeta loved about him. One-shot, VegetaxGoku. This is a practice lemon for my other story, A Desire Is Not A Wish. Reviews are sweet. They make my world go 'round.


**Apples**

Vegeta threw him against the wall in a torrent of emotion that Goku had never seen before.

He liked it.

Deft hands crept up Goku's shirt and the light above them began to waiver. Not only was it swinging back and forth, but the electricity in the room was causing it to output light in spurts and finally, the bulb made a popping noise which neither of the saiyans heard, being involved in more urgent matters, but that both of them noticed once the room went dark. The popping had been the bulb shattering from the abnormal energy level in the room. And now Vegeta couldn't see.

He did not like it.

This made all his other senses, however, snap to attention as he raised his arms above his head, pulling Goku's shirt off to reveal tawny-tinted skin covering the rippling muscles in Goku's chest. They were heaving up and down with excitement and feverish desire. Vegeta grasped onto Goku's wrists, pinning him down harder against the wall, and causing the apple he had been holding to fall to the floor with a thud.

Goku's head shot up, trying to steal a kiss from the prince. But Vegeta quickly showed him his place with one firm hand to the collarbone. Slightly taken aback, Goku tried to give him a hurt look, but all he managed was confusion and a little bit of thrill. Vegeta leered in response and gripped the top of Goku's waistline. After a second's contemplation, he decided against tearing the pants completely off of him, and opted for the zipper instead. After opening enough of a gap to watch the lower-class's erection fall out temptingly, he yanked the pants entirely from him, and looked down to admire his work.

Goku almost never wore boxers. This was one of the many things he loved about him.

Hot lips met Goku's as the prince's mouth ravaged his. He pressed tongue deep into the orifice, sliding around, trying to taste every bit of him. While he kept their mouths busy, Vegeta's fingers were working at his own zipper, and when he managed to get his pants off, they were tossed across the room to join his shirt, already on the floor.

When he backed away from the kiss, Vegeta didn't have to say a word for Goku to know what to do next. He was already on his knees, waiting obediently; knowing exactly what his prince wanted him to do. So Vegeta's head dropped back and his knees weakened as he felt Goku's mouth envelop his head teasingly. But he didn't linger there long before Vegeta gazed down at him with a lustful look in his eyes. "Suck me, Kakarot..." he grunted out huskily.

And that was exactly what he did. The prince's moans spurred Goku on, and he watched his head bob up and down greedily, wanting to take him in more and more. He felt Goku's tongue flick against him, and then his whole member enter sweet bliss, over and over again. Vegeta's eyes locked onto his after a moment, and finally he reached down to reluctantly, but firmly, push his mouth away. He was already pumping two fingers in and out of his mouth, wetting them, and in no time at all he forced Goku into a face-down position, with his glorious ass sticking straight into the air, ready to be claimed. And claim it he would.

"Ngh!" Goku whimpered as he felt Vegeta's fingers penetrate his willing body. He slid across the floor just a few inches, sweat already running in beads down his naked chest. He propped himself up on his hands, readying himself for the next probing entry. As he felt Vegeta's fingers fill him once more, he let out a second moan. Vegeta grinned down at his reaction and began to pump in and out, slowly, taking in everything about his stance and expression. After what seemed like only a split second of ecstasy for Goku, however, he pulled his fingers from him and stood to his full height giving Goku only seconds to steady himself before Vegeta pressed his hard member against his opening, pushing ever so gently for a moment, in limbo, and finally forcing himself inside the saiyan roughly and without warning.

This caused a yelp from the younger of the two, making Vegeta grin with satisfaction and begin to thrust himself deeper, exuding a passionate and powerful hunger. The groans escaping both their throats intertwined into a song of deep and inexplicable beauty, organically twisting them into one being for just that moment. Their grinding love song quickened its pace and the rhythm was kept by their panting breath as the two reached their climaxes, releasing their ecstasy and exploding their worlds into their own personal supernova.

Gasping for breath, Vegeta's body slumped against Goku's and he managed to pull himself from inside the other, dropping to lay down beside him and nuzzle into the warmth of his body.

After a few minutes of silent satisfaction between them, Goku propped his head up and looked at his counterpart. Between quiet pants, he asked the simple question, "So what was that about?"

"Hm?" grunted Vegeta in response. "What are you talking about, Kakarot?"

"One minute we're shopping for apples, the next minute you're pulling me into the supply closet for grocery store sex?"

Vegeta grinned as he watched him pull a mop from under his lower back. "You said you were hungry."

"I was talking about the apples!"

The prince leered again mischievously. "Well, how should I know what you're talking about? I just assume you want me to fuck you silly when you say you need to be satisfied."

"I was talking about dinner!"

Vegeta pulled him in for a kiss before standing up and dressing, then swaggering out the closet door. "Well, then I suppose we'd better go get those apples."

* * *

**Tee hee. Hope you liked it. ^^**

**If you're into GokuxVegeta, check out my other fics by going to my profile.**

**_A Desire Is Not A Wish_ is up to 12 chapters now and nearing the end, and _Chocolate and Cinnamon_ is still budding, and I have a few more ideas for it.**

**Feedback on this one-shot lemon would be GREATLY appreciated, since I'm working my way up to the end of my GxV series, and I want to know if this is a good way to write these two "together", lol. So please let me know what you think of this, as I would love to hear if there is stuff you liked about it, or stuff that I should change or make better when I write the final chapter of my other story. **

**Thanks, I hope you all enjoyed! :)**


End file.
